Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170528023932
Blizzards in Arendelle: The Story of the Twin Queens by ThreeLinks - 'Elsa's powers weren't the only secret the King and Queen took to their grave. Queen Elsa's whole life is changed when this secret decides to come home and turns out to be her long lost identical twin sister, Princess Elise.' On the day of the winter solstice of 1820, Queen Idun of Arendelle gave birth to her first child, Princess Elsa. Officially, Queen Idun gave birth to a completely healthy and normal baby girl who was to become the heir to the Arendelle throne. However, it had taken several days for news of the Princess's birth to reach the ears of anyone, even the most trusted castle staff members. Rumors spread of complications during childbirth, but eventually the delay had been forgotten by all except for the royal servants who would eventually learn of Elsa's magical power over ice and snow. Yet not even these most trusted staff members were aware of what really took place during those few days following Princess Elsa's birth. Unknown to all but the doctor and midwife, both of whom mysteriously disappeared by the end of the year, Princess Elsa was born with an unexpected identical twin, Princess Elise. Nothing else is known about the events following their birth except that Elsa's powers had manifested them self in front of the King and Queen. It can only be assumed that Elise's did as well and that something convinced the King and Queen to send Princess Elise away to the far northern regions of Scandinavia. How King Agdar managed to get Princess Elise out of the castle remains a complete mystery; however the why can be more easily speculated. It is possible that the King had discovered a forgotten prophecy that told of an ice sorceress who would curse the land in eternal winter. It is unknown why only Princess Elise was sent away and not Elsa or both of them as the exact text that the King was using has yet to be recovered, possibly lost at sea. It is quite possible Elise's jet black hair convinced them that she represented the dark side of the magical powers and that Elsa, with her platinum blonde hair, represented the good. Princess Elise had been sent to a small village in the artic circle in what was actually the United Kingdoms of Sweden and Norway on the Nordkinn Peninsula. Around the year 1830, the small village had been wiped out. Archeologists discovered that it had been frozen over and its inhabitants frozen solid. It's unknown if the young Princess Elise intentionally or accidently froze the village. However, it is known that Elise fled to the North Pole over an ice bridge she created herself. There Princess Elise lived in isolation for twelve years. Princess Elise knew she had a twin sibling, but was unaware of her true identity as an Arendelle princess. It is also known that Princess Elise learned to master control of her magic and used ice creatures of her own creation to spy on the kingdoms across Europe. This is how she learned of the events of Queen Elsa's coronation. Princess Elise set off to Arendelle as soon as she heard of the Great Freeze, convinced that she was Elsa's twin sister and heir to the throne of Arendelle. It was during a powerful blizzard in the fall of 1842 that Princess Elise finally arrived in Arendelle.